


We Could Disappear For a While

by Skulls_and_Webs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Leonard Snart-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Written for this prompt:Both Len and Lisa like Cisco. Cisco likes them both and it’s weird but eventually Len sees how much more Lisa likes him and steps back, allowing her and him to be together but he’s miserable. But as long as she’s happy, that’s all that matters





	1. Then I Turn and See My Sister's Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



> T.C. - "Disappear (feat. Lynn Gunn)" by Tonight Alive
> 
> Chapter Title - "Satisfied" by the Original Broadway Cast of Hamilton & Renée Elise Goldsberry
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

_ “There's a first time for everything, Captain Cold.” _

He’d smirked at the audacity of Cisco being dumb enough, or brave enough, to threaten him with the STAR Labs vacuum cleaner. Cisco intrigued him the same way the Flash did. Maybe more.

(Okay, definitely more.)

He took the diamond anyway. Got Mick back on his side and exposed the Flash out into the public eye. Recruited his sister, Lisa, and got her to lure Cisco to their base.

_ “Please don't kill me for kissing your sister.” _

It made something twinge in his gut. She’d kissed him. Of course she did - Lisa never could resist a pretty face, and dear God did Cisco have a pretty face. It almost hurt to reveal they’d kidnapped Dante.

_ “Make me something pretty and toxic, like me. How about something with gold?” _

Cisco made them guns - ice, fire and gold - and Len looked into that pretty face and made him reveal the Flash’s identity. Barry Allen’s identity. Cisco looked at him, sadness etched onto his face, tears in his eyes, and Len couldn’t explain the ache in his heart.

He couldn’t explain his want to kiss that sadness off of Cisco’s face, and the desire to take Cisco far away.

* * *

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon after Cisco got a bomb out of Lisa’s head, after Barry had to take him away to Iron Heights, after Mardon broke him out, and Len was in Saints and Sinners, nursing a whiskey. He finished it, gesturing to the bartender for another, when suddenly Cisco was there, glaring at him, and swearing at him in Spanish.

He blinked, slowly raising an eyebrow, and smirking at the younger man. “If you’re going to yell can you do it in a language I understand? I never did learn Spanish.”

_ “You bastard!”  _ Cisco hissed. “This isn’t funny!”

“Do enlighten me.” Len waved away the frowning bartender. “Why don’t you sit? Have a drink.”

“You want to explain to me why you didn’t help the Flash?” Cisco hissed.

“I did.” Len said back. “Warning him  _ was  _ help.”

“You could’ve stopped them!” Cisco protested. “You could be better! You-”

“I don’t see why you should care, Cisco. We’re not exactly friends, now are we?”

Cisco stopped, and looked at him, hurt in his eyes. He frowned, that pretty, pretty face falling from anger to sadness and, fuck,  _ why does this hurt? _

How does Cisco looking like he could cry make  _ him  _ want to cry?

_ This doesn’t make any sense! _

“No.” Cisco swallowed, looking away. “We’re not.”

_ Oh God forgive me. _

“Cisco…”

“It doesn't matter.” Cisco whispered. “I- I gotta go.”

Len stared as Cisco left the bar, wondering why his heart was heavy and why his chest hurt just watching him walk away. He looked at the fresh whiskey in front of him, and downed it, a burn trickling down his throat.

* * *

Everything made sense when Lisa walked into the safe house, smiling a genuine, happy smile, love in her eyes.

“What’s got you so happy?” Mick asked. “You steal somethin’ good?”

“I had a date.” Lisa sighed. “It was amazing, Cisco’s amazing.

“Cisco?” Mick frowned. “Cisco Ramon? The Flash’s friend?”

Lisa blushed. “He was such a gentleman, Mick. He’s a good one, I swear.”

_ Oh.  _ Leonard thought.  _ This is what heartbreak feels like. _

“Lenny?” Lisa asked. “Are you mad?”

“Huh?”

“You haven’t said anything.”

Her voice was quiet. Small. The same way it always was when she was child and scared of Lewis teaching her a lesson. He never wanted to hear that tone in her voice ever again.

He took a breath and looked at her. She was biting her lip, and Mick was still frowning, looking between the two of them.

“I’m not mad.” His voice was low, and he stood slowly. “I promise, I just- Cisco? Really?”

“I love him, Lenny.” She said.

He swallowed. “And he loves you?”

“Yes.” Lisa nodded. “He’s a good man.”

_ I know. _

Len smiled sadly. “Okay.”

She smiled back, and pulled him into a hug. He held his baby sister, his heart aching, how could he do this to her? He buried his face in her hair, trying not to cry. He promised he’d never cry in front of her.

She hated it when he cried.

“Thank you, Lenny.” Lisa said. “I know I don’t always say this, but I love you, you jerk.”

_ I’m so sorry, Lisa. _

“I love you, too, trainwreck.”

_ I love him, too. _

* * *

The next evening found Len back in Saints and Sinners, sat at the bar, watching Lisa and Cisco play pool. Mick was sat next to him, glaring at Cisco.

“I don’t know what Lis sees in that guy.” Mick grumbled.

“He’s better than her ex.” Len pointed out.

_ “Anyone’s  _ better than that asshole.” Mick seethed. “Why aren’t you pissed off, anyway? Usually you’re threatening whichever idiot is tryna date her by now.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call Cisco Ramon an idiot.” Len sighed. “And honestly, while someone on the Flash’s team wouldn’t be my first choice,  _ look  _ at her, Mick. Look how happy she is. I can’t take that from her.”

Mick snorted. “Who are ya, and whataya done with Leonard Snart?”

“Oh piss off.” Len huffed. “Just don’t start anything, okay?”

“Oh come on!”

“Mick, please.” Len sighed. “Don’t.”

“Fine.” Mick grumbled. “But you owe me an explanation.”

“Good luck with that.” Len mumbled, getting up.

He made his way into the back, to the bathroom, taking a deep breath in the quiet. He turned the tap on, cupping water in his hands and splashing his face. He dried his hands and face and slumped onto the floor, by the sinks, pulling his knees up and burying his face in his knees.

How could be so stupid? How could he fall for Cisco Ramon? His sister’s boyfriend,  _ how  _ **_could_ ** _ he?!?!  _ How could he be so dumb, so foolish, that he was in a fucking bathroom,  _ crying,  _ of all things, over a man he’d never have? Over a man who hated him?

“Snart?”

Len squeezed his eyes shut tighter. “Go away.”

“No.” Cisco’s voice was soft, and he knelt by him, patting his shoulder awkwardly. “C’mon, man, I didn’t think you were capable of crying.”

“You think I’m that heartless?” Len whispered, looking up, eyes red rimmed and blurry.

“That’s not what I meant. I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair. ” Cisco shook his head. He smiled softly, wiping Len’s eyes. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Len swallowed. “I- I- I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Everything.” Len whispered. “For this.”

He moved forward, looking at Cisco sadly, looking at that pretty face, looking at the man he could never have. “I’m sorry.”

And then they were kissing, on the floor, by the sinks, Len’s hands cupping Cisco’s face. And Cisco kissed back, sighing softly, hands finding Len’s waist. Eventually they pulled back, pulled away, and Len leaned against the wall, Cisco kneeling in front of him.

“I love you.” Len said, wiping new tears away. “And I know it’s wrong and stupid, but I do. I love you, Cisco.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel anything for you.” Cisco squeezed his hand. “But I love Lisa, and she loves me. And we can’t, Leonard. We can’t.”

“I know.” Len exhaled. “I know.”

“I’m sorry.” Cisco stood up. “I have to go.”

“Cisco?” Len also stood. “Don’t ever let her go.”

“I won’t.” Cisco smiled sadly. “Goodbye, Leonard.”

Len sighed, trying his best to remove any trace of his tears.

“Hey.” He said to Mick when he made his way back to the bar. “What do you say we plan a little robbery.”

Mick grinned. “I’m in.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Len woke up on a rooftop, with Mick, Professor Stein and five strangers. And he stood, along with the others, to hear Rip Hunter talk about Vandal Savage.

_ “‘Hero’ ain’t on my resume.” _

_ “Or mine.” _

_ “I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where -   _ when _ \-  I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes. You're legends.” _


	2. We Could Be a Symphony, But I'm Always Second String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.C. - Tonight Alive - Disappear (feat. Lynn Gunn)
> 
> Chapter Title - Sam Tsui - Next Best Thing

Being on the Waverider was good, and while the thought of Cisco Ramon still hurt, at least he could breathe now.

At least until Vostok put a gun to his head, and turned to Raymond. _“You will turn it back on, or I will put a bullet in your friend's head.”_

_“She's gonna shoot me whether you do it or not.”_

And Raymond, that genius idiot nearly fucked things up because he wasn’t willing to let Len die, and oh.

 _Oh_ _shit!_

Not again.

* * *

The thing about Raymond was his willingness to wear his heart on his sleeve, and how he loved so deeply, and shamelessly, and - just like Len - he fell and he fell fast. Anna Loring, his longtime girlfriend, turned fiancée, was slaughtered at the hands of Slade Wilson storming the city in 2014. Felicity Smoak, a whirlwind romance that ultimately ended when Raymond was presumed dead and she fell back into the arms of the Green Arrow, Oliver Queen. And Raymond, sweet, beautiful, Raymond, let her go.

“Len?” Raymond knocked on his door one night. “Can we talk?”

“I suppose.” Len said. “What’s troubling you, Boy Scout?”

Raymond came and sat on the bed, fidgeting with his hands. A trait that would usually annoy Len, but with Raymond it was weirdly endearing.

“Do you think I’m good enough?” Raymond said eventually.

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean, Raymond.” Len answered. “Good enough for what?”

“This. Being a vigilante, being a _hero,_ I just… I couldn’t save her. Anna. My fiancée. I couldn’t save her, she died, I couldn’t-” he choked back a sob. “And Felicity, well, I always knew she was Ol- the Green Arrow’s. I knew I wasn’t good enough for her. I never have been.”

“Bullshit.” Len frowned. “Anna’s death wasn’t your fault, Raymond. As for this Felicity person, well, if she couldn’t see what a decent, selfless, beautiful man you are, that’s her loss.”

Raymond was silent for a moment, then look at him, a soft smile etched onto his face. “You think I’m beautiful?”

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

“Leonard?” Raymond, beautiful, sweet, Raymond was stood in front of him, smiling shyly.

“Yeah.” Len breathed. “I do. You’re- I think you’re beautiful.”

Raymond’s smile got bigger, and in that moment, Raymond Palmer, the Atom, was the epitome of pure sunshine. “Thank you. You’re beautiful, too.”

Raymond leaned in, and for a second Len swore he’d stopped breathing. And then Raymond’s lips were on his cheek, and he exhaled heavily, looking in those exquisite eyes. And then they were kissing, and _God,_ if kissing Cisco had been like drowning, then kissing Raymond was like all the breath had left his lungs and his soul was flying. It was electrifying and he was dizzy, and _oh shit,_ he couldn’t be in love. Not yet, no way.

But maybe, just maybe, it could be.

Raymond pulled back, smiling, a pressed one gentle final kiss to Len’s lips. “Goodnight, Leonard.”

“Night, Raymond.”

* * *

Their relationship progressed from that moment, but stayed secret. Or so they thought.

“So.” Sara smirked at him over breakfast. “How long have you and Ray been sleeping together?”

“We haven’t.” Len answered, definitely _not_ blushing. “Not yet.”

“Oh, really?” Her smirk widened. “You’re missing out there, Snart. From what Felicity told me, he’s _good._ ”

“Who’s good?” Raymond walked through the door, and came to a halt, seeing Len _not blushing_ , and Sara _smirking._ “Sara…”

“Don’t mind me.” She got up and patted Raymond’s shoulder. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“That’s a short list!” Raymond fired back at her, and sat down next to Len. “What did she say?”

“Apparently you’re good in bed according to Felicity.”

Raymond blushed, hiding his face in his hands. “Oh God.”

Len chuckled, pressing a kiss to his head. “Good luck.”

“For what?”

“Mick.”

_“Oh God!”_

* * *

Before Raymond could get a shovel talk off of Len’s best friend, however, Len had to abandon him.

“Lenny? Are you okay?”

Len didn’t say anything, but glanced up, giving Raymond a look that spoke volumes.

“Okay, dumb question.” Raymond said, coming into the room. “Gideon, could you lock the door please, and not let anyone else in?”

_“Of course, Mr. Palmer.”_

“Raymond, get out.”

“No, Lenny.”

“I mean it, get-”

“Leonard.” Raymond said soft, but firm. “It’s okay.”

“No it isn’t!” Len yelled. “I _abandoned_ him!”

“You didn’t have a choice, Lenny.” Raymond sat next to him, taking his hand. “You didn’t have a choice.”

“What do I do, Raymond? What do I do?”

He sighed, kissing Len’s head. “I don’t know.”

* * *

Soon everything went to shit.

Raymond, Sara and Kendra got left behind in 1958.

Len got captured by Chronos.

Chronos was Mick.

Who Len had left.

His best friend. Who he _deserted._

Oh God.

He lost his hand, they picked up the others in 1960, but Mick, oh God…

* * *

 

They were stood, looking at Chronos - at _Mick_ \- in a cell.

 _“You owe us an explanation.”_ Rip said.

 _“Yes, it's quite remarkable Mr. Rory is working for the Time Masters, considering you killed him.”_ Stein added.

_“If you think back, I never actually said I killed him.”_

_“No, you just let us think that you did.”_ Jax pointed out.

_“I didn't have to try too hard, did I? Well, maybe I should have. And at least he wouldn't have would up a chew toy for the Time Masters.”_

_“But if you did, we wouldn't have this opportunity.”_

_"An opportunity? To do what?"_ Raymond asked.

_“To reform Mr. Rory.”_

_“He killed Aldus.”_ Kendra protested.

_“Under the influence of the Time Masters.”_

_“Chronos killed Aldus. Mr. Rory was fighting on our side that day.”_ Stein corrected.

Sara glanced briefly his way, before saying. _“I know what it's like to be trained by an organization for one purpose, to kill, and the kind of loyalty that it can inspire. I need to know that we can reach Rory. For my own sake.”_

_“The Time Masters took one of our own and turned him against us. I say we undo their handiwork.”_

_“Rory saved my life back in the gulag. He's more than just a criminal and an arsonist.”_

_“He's a member of our team.”_

_“He's a lost cause.”_

_“Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. You will see that miracles abound on this old timeship.”_

* * *

“ _Gideon, start the regeneration process.”_

_“What do you mean by ‘regeneration’?”_

_“I took genetic samples from each of you at the start of our voyage for this exact eventuality.”_

_“Why am I only hearing about this now?”_

_“Because none of you had lost a limb yet.”_

Len watched, fascinated, as his hand grew back. It felt weird, like a permanent sensation of pins and needles, or cramp perhaps. He thanked Rip and Gideon with a nod, and decided to take the longer route back to his room.

_“Look just because I wasn't satisfied with the circumstances doesn't mean I didn't fall in love with you.”_

He came to a halt, there in front of him was Raymond and Kendra, and he was looking at her the same way he used to look at Len, and oh… It had only been a day for him since he’d last seen Raymond, but for them it’d been two years.

A lot can change in two years.

He swallowed nervously, they weren’t looking his way. He turned and fled, he didn’t stop running until he was back in his room.

“Gideon, lock the door please, and don’t let anyone in. Not even Raymond.”

And wasn’t that an irony in a way? Using basically the same words Raymond had used not so long ago.

_“Of course, Mr. Snart. Is there anything else I can do for you?”_

_Wipe the image of Raymond’s smile from my head. Erase his laugh from my memory. Destroy his pretty eyes and beautiful face and burn burn burn-_

“No, Gideon.” Len said, barely above a whisper, sobs clawing at his throat. “There’s nothing else.”

He fell to his knees, trying to stifle his tears. This was so much worse than Cisco, that had been a lost cause, no way it’d ever happen. But Raymond, beautiful Raymond, he wanted him back. There was something between the two of them.

It was funny, really, Raymond had thought he wasn’t good enough, but that was a lie. The truth was that it was Len that wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t a good enough thief, or hero, or legend, or brother, or lover, or _anything._

And he never would be.

_Baby, if I'm not the one you want_   
_I don't wanna be the one you get  
We could be a symphony, but I'm always second string_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this in the notes for Chapter One, but if it's a direct line from an episode of The Flash or DC's Legends of Tomorrow, it will be in italics.


	3. What Am I Left With?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.C. - Tonight Alive - Disappear (feat. Lynn Gunn)
> 
> Chapter Title - Sleeping With Sirens - Alone (feat. MGK)

Raymond couldn’t look him in the eye, couldn’t even talk to him, especially after Kendra started wearing an engagement ring, and  _ fuck that  _ **_hurt._ ** So Len did what he did best.

He fought.

Pushed Mick into a fight, and couldn’t keep the confusion and disappointment out of his voice when Mick didn’t finish the job.

_ “We had a deal, Mick. Kill me and you walk.” _

Why wouldn’t he finish it?

_ “It's what you wanted, isn't it, to get off the team?” _

_ “I don't know what I want anymore.” _

Len swallowed, closing his eyes. “I should’ve just let you walk away.”

“Shouldn’t ‘ave dragged me onto this fucking ship, Snart.” Mick grumbled. “Never explained  _ why _ to me.”

“I told you-”

“No,” Mick interrupted. “Don’t bullshit me. Not again.”

The  _ ‘please’  _ went unspoken, but Len knew. He always did. Sighing, he sat up and leaned against the wall.

“I had to get away. Away from Central City. Away from  _ him.” _

“The Flash…?”

“No. Not him. I- Cisco, okay? I had to get away from Cisco.”

“I don’t understand.” Mick frowned.

“I- I love him. Loved.” Len swallowed. “And it hurt too much, okay?”

Mick was silent for a moment, and when he talked his voice was soft and gentle. “Did he love you?”

_ “I know it’s wrong and stupid, but I do. I love you, Cisco.” _

_ “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel anything for you.”  _ Cisco squeezed his hand. _ “But I love Lisa, and she loves me. And we can’t, Leonard. We can’t.” _

_ “I know.” _

“In some way I think he did. But I couldn’t -  _ we  _ couldn’t - do that to Lisa.” Len wiped his eyes. “I thought the Waverider was the perfect place to get away. And it worked. For a while.”

“You and Haircut?” Mick sat next to him. “‘M not blind, Lenny, I saw the way you looked at each other.” 

“He’s with Kendra now.” Len sighed. “It’s been two years for them, I don’t blame them, but…”

“It hurts.” Mick finished.

“Yeah.” Len let out a half sob. “I knew Cisco was never gonna be mine, but Raymond? For a while I had him and now- now he has  _ her.” _

“‘M sorry, Lenny.” Mick curled an arm around his oldest friend. “‘M so sorry.”

* * *

Kendra sighed as she fiddled with the engagement ring. She loved Ray, of course she did, but part of her would always love Carter. And while she knew Ray loved her, she also knew who he loved before her, Snart -  _ Leonard _ , she corrected herself - and he still loved Ray.

How could she come between that?

“Gideon?”

_ “Yes, Miss. Saunders?” _

“Can you please ask Ray and Leonard to come here? I need to talk to them both.”

_ “Certainly, Miss. Saunders.” _

“Thank you Gideon.”

Kendra sighed, and took of the ring. It was time to do what was right.

Leonard arrived first, Mick following behind me.

“Kendra.” Len greeted. “Believe you wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Please, sit. It’s good to see you looking more like yourself, Mick.”

“Thanks.” Mick smiled.

Ray arrived next, and his face twisted into confusion. “Leonard? Mick…?”

“Sit down, Raymond. Your fiancée wants to talk.”

“Lenny?” Ray frowned. “Are those bruises? Are you okay? What happened?”

“Oh, so  _ now  _ you wanna talk to me?” Len scoffed. “Where were you before?” 

“Leonard.” Kendra interrupted. “Please.”

Turning to Ray, she stood up and pressed her engagement ring into his hand. “I can’t marry you, Ray.”

“I don’t understand.” His voice was small. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” she shook her head. “You’re an amazing man, Ray Palmer. But I’m not the one you want to be with. Not really.”

“Kendra.” Len’s voice was sharp. “What on  _ Earth  _ do you think you’re doing?”

“The right thing.” She replied. “Or so I hope.”

Mick chuckled. “Don’t cha see, Snart? She figured it out.”

“Mick’s right.” Kendra nodded. “You and Ray never broke up, did you? The only reason we got together was because we got left in 1958.”

“Kendra…”

“You still love him Ray.” She smiled. “It’s been two years for us, but that hasn’t changed, has it?”

Ray swallowed nervously, crossing his arms and fidgeting until he finally said, “No. I still love him. I love you Lenny, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Raymond… I love you too, but do honestly expect me to take you back like this?”

“I didn’t know she was gonna do this!”

“That’s not what I meant.” Len said softly. “You hurt me, you realise that, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry.” Ray whispered.

“I know, Raymond. But I can’t do this.”

“Leonard-”

“It’s okay, Kendra.” Ray smiled, despite the tears in his eyes. “Let him finish.”

“I’m not saying no, okay?” Len stood up and pulled Ray into a hug. Sighing as he held the man he loved in his arms, he added, “I just need some time, Pretty Boy.”

“C’mon,” Mick murmured to Kendra. “Let’s give ‘em a minute.”

“Do you think they’re going to be okay?”

“I hope so.”

* * *

A month later found Ray stumbling into Len’s room.

“Lenny!” He cheered. “Lenny, Lenny, Lenny, guess what!”

“Raymond?” Len frowned. “Have you been  _ drinking?” _

“‘S ‘kay, Gideon totally hooked me up with gluten free beer!” 

“Gideon, what the hell?”

“Hey, hey, heeeeeeeey,” Ray slurred. “Don’t- don’t- don’t, um…”

“Sit down, Raymond, I’ll be back in a moment. I’m gonna get you some water, okay?”

“I love water.” Ray mumbled, flopping onto Len’s bed. 

“If you throw up I am  _ not  _ cleaning it!” Len said.

“Uh huh.”

Len sighed, making his way to the kitchen. After filling up a cup of water and getting medication for Ray’s impending hangover, he headed back to his room, only to find Ray snoring on his bed.

He put the items on his nightstand and moved Ray into a more comfortable position. He took off his boots and jeans, leaving his long sleeved black sweater on, and got into bed. He gathered Ray gently into his arms.

“You silly boy.” He cooed softly. “What am I doing to do with you, hm?”

“Lenny…?” 

“Shh, now. Go to sleep.”

“‘Ove you, Len’y.” Ray mumbled into his chest.

“I love you too.” 

* * *

Len woke up to the sound of retching coming from his bathroom.

“Gideon?” He asked, rolling out of bed. “What time is it?”

_ “It has just turned 5 a.m., Mr. Snart.” _

“Thanks.” 

Picking up the cup of water and the pain meds he entered the backroom to see Ray wiping at his mouth and flushing the toilet.

“I’m never drinking again, Lenny.” He groaned.  _ “Never.” _

Len smiled, despite himself. “Here, Pretty Boy, drink this and take some meds. I’m gonna get you a spare toothbrush, yeah? Make you feel better.”

“Thanks, Lenny.”

“Silly boy.” He said fondly, and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Ray’s head. 

“Mm…”

After swallowing the medication and drinking some water, he stood up accepting the toothbrush Len handed him. “I don’t remember what happened last night.”

“I think you were going to tell me something, but you passed out before you got the chance.”

“Right.” Ray sighed. “I don’t remember…”

“It doesn’t matter right this second.” Len said softly. “It’s 5 a.m., so how about we just go back to bed?”

“After I’ve brushed my teeth?”

“After you’ve brushed your teeth.” Len kissed Ray’s cheek. 

“Lenny?”

“Yeah?”

Ray smiled sadly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Soon enough they were back in bed, Ray’s head on Len’s chest.

“Gideon, do you have any idea why Raymond came to see me last night?”

_ “I believe Mr. Palmer was going to tell you about Mr. Allen’s message.” _

“Barry messaged the Waverider? How?”

_ “I’m afraid that’s classified, Mr. Snart. Even to Captain Hunter.”  _ Gideon answered.  _ “However, Mr. Allen’s message said that Mr. Hall had been resurrected.” _

“Carter’s back?”

“Oh yeah!” Ray exclaimed. “He’s in Central City, Rip was plotting a route last night!”

_ “We will arrive at STAR Labs in one hour, gentleman.” _

“So much for going back to bed.”

* * *

“Welcome back, Carter.” Len held out his hand.

“Thank you, Leonard.” Carter shook his hand. “Is Savage still alive?”

“Rest assured we’ll beat him, Mr. Hall.” Rip answered. “Our chances are even better with you back with us.”

“We’re gonna kick his ass!” Jax hollered.

“Language, Jefferson!”

Jax scoffed. “You swear yourself, Grey, I’ve heard the stories.”

“Oh?” Sara smirked.

“Well…”

“So what’s it like on an actual spaceship?” Barry asked Ray excitedly.

“Well first of all it’s a time ship technically.” Ray corrected. “It’s been fun, though, hasn’t it Lenny?”

“You mean aside from the people trying to kill us?” Len chuckled.

“Yeah.” Ray smiled. “Aside from that.”

_ “Lenny?”  _ Cisco grinned. “Lisa told me you  _ hate _ that name.”

“I like how Raymond says it.” Len smirked.

“Is that so?” Cisco teased.

“Mm.” Len slipped an arm around Ray, who was now blushing slightly. “Now tell me, Cisco, how  _ is _ my sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoying this little project! :)


End file.
